


Sting

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Demon!Hanzo, M/M, Possible Dub-Con, Spanking, The Belt, Young Hanzo, and i go right to the Big Kinks, based on an rp, check the A/N, demoncree, demonzo, my FIRST horny fic EVER, not that it's actually mentioned but be aware, shoutout to Horny Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: Hanzo decides to stir up some trouble, and gets in trouble. Whoops.





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the best demoncree EVER](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+best+demoncree+EVER).



> Hi! This is my First Sexy Fic. There's not... actual sex, though. Be aware that spanking IS the main part of the fic and it was NOT agreed on/discussed beforehand, and it is not enjoyed at any point (as it is a punishment). I wouldn't consider it dub-con, but I'm super un-sensitive to these things, so, just proceed with caution?  
> There IS some solid aftercare though. Fear not.  
> Also note that, while not actually mentioned in the fic, this is young Hanzo/current Jesse.
> 
> Edit: it was reccomended I tag this as Non-con, so I did. *shrug emoji*

Jesse sighed, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of a budding headache. He had a mountain of paperwork to get through-- not for lack of trying, as the “finished” pile was nearly as big as the “incoming” one. He is sorely tempted to just clear his desk with a sweep of his arm (or tail, wouldn’t  _ that _ be satisfying?) and call it a day. Unfortunately, it’s mid-afternoon, and far too early to justify leaving, even if he were taking an early night.

Okay. Back to work. He manages to finish reading a handful of proposals, including one for a bridge he can’t understand the purpose of, before he hears the doorknob clicking. The door creaks as it opens and Hanzo pokes his head in, a slight frown on his face. He pads over to Jesse’s desk, frown deepening as he studies the papers on it. Hanzo flicks them aside to clear a him-sized space in the middle of the desk, sitting on it and pouting.

“Are you almost done?” he asks, almost whining, propping his head up on his hands. 

“Well, hey, Hanzo. Good ta see you too,” Jesse hums, ignoring Hanzo’s eye-roll. “‘Fraid I still got a lotta work, why?”

“I am  _ bored _ , Jesse. You’re always working.” 

“I got a lot o’ work ta do. Not gonna get itself finished, y’know.”

“Yes, I know. But you don’t give me any attention! You just stare at your stupid papers.”

 

Jesse shook his head. It wasn’t like he wanted to spend all day on work. He’d much rather be with Hanzo, but his job was demanding! And it certainly wasn’t like he ignored Hanzo all the time-- in fact, he probably gave him more attention than he should.

“Trust me, Han, if it were up ta me, I’d spend all day with ya, but it ain’t.” He sat up to give Hanzo a quick kiss on the forehead. “Now c’mon, I gotta finish these.”

“How is it not up to you? You’re the prince, you can make decisions!” Hanzo protests, leaning back to avoid the kiss with a huff. Jesse sighs again, this time a bit more irritably.

“I have all this work to do  _ because _ I’m the prince, Han. I don’t just wear a crown and make commands. I’m the government.” 

Hanzo frowns, drumming his fingers on his arm. His tail flicks up and smacks a small pile of papers to the floor, despite Jesse’s noise of protest. The frown morphs into an expression of false innocence, wide eyes and mouth in an  _ O _ .

 

“Whoops. Sorry. I’m still learning to control it, you know?” His tail slaps another pile. “Oh, my, it’s really going everywhere. What a hassle…” 

Jesse lets out another sigh, although this one comes through gritted teeth. 

“Hanzo, I know damn well that was on purpose. Go pick those up.”

“It was not!” Hanzo gasps, faking outrage. “Why do I have to clean? It was an accident!” 

“Pick up the papers, and sort them out. The completed ones have a stamp on them.”

“Seriously?! I’m not a secretary, I won’t do it.” Hanzo’s irritable glare is met by Jesse’s much fiercer one, hand gripping Hanzo’s thigh. 

 

“You  _ are _ going to clean up the mess you made, and  _ then _ , you’re going to apologize.” Jesse growls. Hanzo jerks his leg out of Jesse’s grip.

“Are you actually punishing me because a couple of papers fell?” 

“They did not fall, you knocked them over, and that  _ isn’t _ your punishment. Go.”

 

Hanzo glares, but caves eventually with a sigh, getting up and grabbing the papers before dumping them on the desk. He mutters a  _ sorry, damn _ and goes to leave, but Jesse grabs his wrist and levels an unimpressed stare. Hanzo storms over and sorts the papers out as slowly as possible just to annoy him-- which works. Jesse is grinding his teeth together by the time Hanzo finishes.   

 

“There. I’m done. Can I go?” Hanzo huffed. 

“No.”

“ _ No?” _

“I told ya, you’d be getting punished for this.” 

“How is sorting all these stupid papers  _ not _ a punishment? Like, can’t you just use magic to fix them? You just made me do it so you could make me frustrated!” 

“I made you do it to teach you some damn manners, but I guess that didn’t work. Strip.” 

 

Hanzo stifles a gasp. Oh, so  _ that _ kind of punishment. Good, Hanzo liked those. He hopes Jesse rails him over the desk-- he’d been fantasizing about that for a while. He peels his clothes off as fast as he can. Jesse stands as well, taking off his belt but not doing anything else. Hanzo was expecting more skin, but he’ll live with it. 

“Come here, Hanzo.” Jesse says, voice tinged with a growl. Hanzo moves with far more eagerness than before, nearly wiggling in excitement. He goes to ask Jesse how he wants him, but he’s abruptly man-handled into laying over Jesse’s lap on his stomach.  _ What..? _

“Jesse, how exactly are you going to fuck me like this?” he asks, shifting a little. Jesse is tall, and Hanzo’s toes can’t quite reach the floor. He’s just dangling there. Jesse says nothing, and Hanzo is about to demand an explanation when he hears a soft hiss that ends in a  _ crack _ and feels a vicious stripe of pain on his ass. 

 

“ _ Ow! _ ” Hanzo yelped, hands flying back and tail curling over his butt. “What the hell? Was that your  _ belt _ ?!” He rubs at the sore spot, trying to reduce the sting. 

“Move your hand, Hanzo.” Jesse rumbles. Hanzo glares up at him. Jesse stares back. “And the tail.  _ Now,  _ Hanzo. I’m not asking again.” 

Hanzo lowers his hands, but he can’t get his tail out of the way. He manages to make it twitch a bit, but it stays put. 

“I-- I can’t move it. I’m trying.” 

Jesse gripped the base gently, pulling the tail back. It tries to return, so he holds it tight. 

 

“Keep your hands down. If they get hit, I’m not stopping. You can hold on to my pants or my leg if you have to.” 

Hanzo whines low in his throat, but he grabs the loose fabric near Jesse’s ankles tight. There’s a few moments of silence before the belt comes down again. 

“ _ Oww, _ Jesse! It hurts!” Hanzo whines, kicking his legs up. His tail jerks in Jesse’s grip. 

“I’m sure it does. Stop kicking.” Jesse gives Hanzo a second to put his feet down and gets back to work. 

 

“OW, Jesse, I-- Ow, ow,  _ please, _ it really hur-- ow, stop, Jes-- oh, oh, ow!” Hanzo wails, jerking with every strike. His hands go back, trying to cover him, but they’re stopped by Jesse’s arm holding his tail. Jesse raises an eyebrow at him and Hanzo hesitantly inches his hands back down. 

“Hanzo. You can be good and take this, or you can be a brat and take it much worse.” Jesse rests the belt over Hanzo’s thighs and he cringes. “What are you going to do?” 

Hanzo sniffled a little, eyes wet. He pouts up at Jesse, who looks very unimpressed. 

 

“I-- I’ll be good.” 

“Smart.” Jesse picked the belt up and Hanzo whines in protest. “...That’s not bein’ good, Han.” 

Hanzo quieted, hands clenching around Jesse’s pants leg nervously. Jesse pets his back gently, letting Hanzo calm down for a moment. He taps the belt on Hanzo lightly in warning and brings it down. Hanzo wails, yanking at the fabric in his hands. 

 

“Jesse, it-- ow, ow, please--  _ no _ , hurts-- ouch,  _ Daddy _ !” Hanzo froze, wide-eyed, looking up at Jesse guiltily. Jesse meets his gaze and shrugs,  _ Okay, sure, if you want. _ Hanzo sniffs, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes. “It hurts,” he whines. His ass stings, especially along the edges of the belt, and he’s sure it’s red or at least close to it. 

“It’s supposed to hurt, Hanzo, that’s the point.”

“But I don’t like it.”

“And I don’t like that you mess with my work and complain I never spend time with you, baby, so I guess that’s just how it is.” Jesse shrugs. “Now, I’ve given you enough time to calm down. I’m not giving you a break anymore.” 

 

“How… how much more?” 

“As many as I think you need.” 

Hanzo’s noise of complaint is cut off by the belt on his ass again. Jesse is methodical about it, silent, while Hanzo squirms and wails, mostly cries of  _ ow _ and  _ no _ and  _ please, Daddy. _ His face is nearly as red as his ass, which is rapidly approaching purple. Jesse wants it to go on longer, but Hanzo is actually behaving, so he pauses, letting him catch his breath. 

“Almost done, baby. Shush.” He rubs Hanzo’s back while he cries. “Okay. Just a little more, baby. You can do it.” Hanzo whimpers but nods. Jesse takes the belt and moves down just a bit, aiming for the tops of Hanzo’s thighs. He doesn’t like that at all. 

 

“Ow, no, not there-- Daddy, please, ow!-- Stop, it hurts, Daddy, no…”

Jesse lets the belt drop and lets go of Hanzo’s tail. He shushes him gently, checking Hanzo’s red ass. It’s hot to the touch and Hanzo winces. 

“Oh, poor thing. You want a hug, baby?” Jesse asks. Hanzo nods, so Jesse helps him up and arranges him to lay on Jesse, chest-to-chest. He rubs Hanzo’s back and pets his hair. Hanzo rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder and cries. “It’s okay… you did so good, baby, I’m so proud of you.” He lets Hanzo calm down, petting him and offering soft, gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks. 

 

Eventually, Hanzo’s breathing evens out and he’s calm again. He looks at Jesse with still-damp eyes and a very pathetic pout. 

“I’m really sorry, Jesse. Can I go lay down?” 

Jesse almost caves to those big eyes, but he manages to hold his ground. 

“Not yet, baby, we’re not done. No, don’t give me that look, no more spanking.” He reassures Hanzo. “But you have to learn your lesson properly.”

 

“Di--didn’t I?” Hanzo hiccuped. 

“You got punished for doing something bad, now I’m making sure you won’t do it again.”

“I won’t, Jesse, really.”

“Just a precaution, baby. Be good, okay? Go under my desk, get on your knees.” He gives Hanzo a gentle nudge. Hanzo frowns, confused. 

“But I won’t fit…” 

 

“Sure you will. Gonna have to sit on your heels, that’s all. Yes,” he says at Hanzo’s expression. “It’s not going to be very comfy, baby, but that’s how it is.” 

Hanzo slinks under the desk, wincing at the feeling of his sore ass on his heels. Jesse undoes his pants, pulling his dick out. He moves his chair closer to the desk and offers his cock to Hanzo’s waiting mouth.

“I don’t want a blowjob, baby. You’re just gonna hold this in your mouth ‘till I’m done with my work. You wanna complain I never pay attention to you while I’m working? I’ll give you attention.”

Hanzo whines but stays put, mouth stretched around Jesse’s cock. It’s not very comfortable, and combined with the burning sting of his ass, he has a generally unpleasant time. Jesse reaches down absently to pet his hair. After about 15 minutes Jesse takes a little pity on him. 

 

“You can lay your head on my thigh, baby. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Hanzo does so gratefully, resting there quietly. Time gets a little fuzzy, nothing to orient him beyond the dick in his mouth and the quiet scratch of pen on paper as Jesse worked. He floats, coming back to reality only when he shifts a bit and feels his ass stinging. 

“Come here, Hanzo.” Jesse sighs after nearly an hour. Hanzo crawls out from under the desk and sits on Jesse’s lap, trying to keep his butt safe. “Baby, you gotta stop this thing about me never spending time with you. I have to do this work, you know? I would much rather be with you, but I have a responsibility to this. You understand?”

 

Hanzo nods. “I’m sorry I made a mess and didn’t clean it up.”

“And..?”

“And that complained about cleaning it, and I won’t do it again…” 

“Okay. I forgive you. I know it’s frustrating for you. Want to go take a nap?”

“Yeah…” 

 

Jesse gave Hanzo a kiss and helped him up. He grabs the cloak he’d draped over his chair and offers it to Hanzo. 

“Here, go to the couch.” He waved at the simple leather thing he had in his study. Hanzo took the cape and lay on his stomach, wrapping it around his shoulders. He studies Jesse a little before closing his eyes. When he wakes up, there’s something cool on his ass-- a cream of some sort-- and his head is in Jesse’s lap, who is petting around his horns and reading. 

“Hey, baby. Feeling better?”

“Mm-hm.” Hanzo snuggled against Jesse’s thighs. 

“Good. When that stuff dries we can go back to our room, okay?”

 

They sit in silence for a while, the rustles of Jesse’s book the only sound in the room.

“I don’t hate you, Hanzo, okay? I love you very much. I’m upset with your actions, not you. Understand?”

“I do. I’m still upset about it.”

“Well, good, that means the punishment works. No point if you have a good time.” Jesse shuts his book. “C’mon, let’s go relax. I’ll put more salve on you.”

 

“Can’t you just use healing magic?” Hanzo pouts.

“No, baby, I want you to feel it for a couple days.” Jesse explains. 

“But that’s not fair!” 

“Why not?” 

“Well… you already punished me for doing it, then you punished me so I wouldn’t do it again… I don’t see the point.” Hanzo frowns.

 

“If the punishment only lasts, say, an hour, then all it does is show you there’s no lasting consequences…” Jesse sighs. “But you’re right. I’ll give you some healing magic. It’ll heal in a day instead of a week or so. Fair?”

“Not really, but I’ll take it.” 

Jesse chuckled.  _ No end to that attitude, huh _ . Not that he’d want that, Hanzo’s snappy little self was a delight, especially when it means he gets to bring him down a peg. 

“All right, let’s go. I can give you more stuff, and we can cuddle, and you can complain about me as much as you want. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds fantastic. Let’s.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! I was really nervous about this. If you'd like some soft-and-fluffy fic, maybe check out my other work, or come yell @ me on tumblr (for however long we have) at spiciest-sideblog.tumblr.com


End file.
